


Equivalency

by Arielphf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielphf/pseuds/Arielphf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HaganeNeko's latest work, Equivalent Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivalency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaganeNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaganeNeko/gifts).




End file.
